


Prostrate

by thyrza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/pseuds/thyrza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on LJ community avengerkink: The super serum has given Steve enhanced stamina and almost no refractory period. It means that Steve can easily get one last one in when Tony is done for the night, and he loves it. (Roughly 1k of shameless PWP ensues. And yes, the title is meant to be "prostrate," as in lying supine. Not prostate. I promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostrate

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I'm going to write something serious for this fandom and I keep browsing avengerkink and writing porn. Oops? (Also, the title really is supposed to be "prostrate," as in ... you know, lying supine.)
> 
> For an anonymous request on avengerkink:
> 
> The super serum has given Steve enhenced [sic] stamina and almost no refractory period. It means that Steve can easily get one last one in when Tony is done for the night, and he loves it.
> 
> Originally posted anonymously at: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38386665#t38386665

Sex with a super soldier is an amazing, gratifying experience in many ways, and sort of soul crushing to the ego in others. Months down the road from when they actually got involved, though, Tony is beginning to accept that being unable to keep up with Steve without chemical assistance isn't really a shortcoming on his part.

Tony gets Steve off twice when they go to bed that night before he even takes off his own clothes, once with Steve's cock in his mouth and a vibrator up his ass, the second time with the toy alone. Steve is flushed and beautiful after the second time he comes, but already growing hard again by the time Tony slips out the toy and pushes inside him instead.

Steve moans needily, as if he hasn't come at all yet, while Tony fucks him into the sheets, and it only takes a few determined strokes of Tony's hand on his cock for him to spill messily between them again. Tony comes a moment later, and collapses onto Steve with an exhausted grunt.

Steve actually whines when Tony pulls out, and they rearrange themselves on the bed until they're spooning up together.

Tony is drifting warm and contentedly toward sleep when he realizes he can feel something hard pressed against his ass.

"Steve," he groans softly.

"Can you ..." Steve begins. He sounds sort of hopeful, like a puppy.

Tony considers it for a moment. "No," he says.

Steve drops his head back to the pillow. "Okay."

"Doesn't mean you can't."

Steve hesitates. Tony reaches back and wraps his hand around Steve's cock.

"Or I could suck you off again."

"I'd really like to ..." Steve pauses. "I mean."

Tony thinks for a moment, and decides the idea of being used for Steve's pleasure actually sounds rather appealing.

"Go for it," Tony says.

Tony certainly never minds being on the receiving end, but tends to find he can hold off a bit longer when Steve is the one taking it from him, and it's an entirely new sensation to experience it like this. Steve is gentle but eager when he slides his fingers down the cleft of Tony's ass, slow in the way he works the first inside.

Tony moans softly at the gentle touch, the gradual stretch that expands from one digit to two, the slippery friction of them beginning to thrust in and out as Steve works him open. Though he can't even begin to think about getting it up again, Tony can't deny the intense jolt of pleasure he feels when Steve's fingertips press against his prostate.

"Fuck," Tony gasps.

Steve stops, dead still. "Is it - is it okay?"

Tony laughs, turning his face toward the pillow. "It's very okay," he says. "Don't stop."

Steve makes a low, wanting sound, his hips jerking behind Tony, leaving a wet trail of precome as he ruts against Tony's ass.

"Come on," Tony urges. "That's enough, I can take it."

It isn't quite enough, but Tony doesn't feel like making Steve wait and he doesn't mind feeling a bit sore in the morning, either. Having a little memento of their evening, of satisfying his lover.

Steve won't give in to his own impatience, though, and keeps stretching Tony open slowly, even adding a third finger, working him to the point that Tony feels almost like begging, even though he knows he isn't going to get an orgasm out of the deal.

"Steve," Tony says sharply.

Steve kisses Tony's shoulder, soft and almost reverent, and slides his fingers free. Tony gasps at the loss, and again when Steve lines up and begins to press the slick head of his cock inside Tony.

Even with all the care, all the prep, Steve feels huge to Tony's exhausted and overstimulated body, stretching him wide open and filling him to the brim. Tony moans long and low at the sensation, until Steve bottoms out, hips pressed against Tony's ass.

They remain like that for a long moment, Steve barely moving but to rock his hips and grind deeply inside Tony, and Tony responds by clamping his thighs tightly together, clenching around Steve.

Steve groans sharply and rolls Tony forward, almost unexpectedly. He slides almost all the way out before thrusting back in, a hand on Tony's hip keeping him pressed firmly to the bed. Tony squirms experimentally, but can't get any real leverage to push back against Steve, and a thrill runs through him as he realizes that Steve is making good on the opportunity to simply use Tony for his own needs.

Steve begins to rock his hips harder, faster, pressing in as far as he can go on each thrust, deliberately brushing over Tony's prostate on some, until Tony feels like a limp, wrung-out mess beneath his lover.

"Tony," Steve murmurs sweetly, pressing a kiss to the back of Tony's neck. " _Tony_."

Steve starts to get sloppy, erratic, and Tony can tell he's getting close, so he picks up a soft litany of encouraging words, urging where he can't touch, and Steve thrusts in one last time before hitting climax with a shout. He pulses hot and wet into Tony, shaking through the last aftershocks of it before Steve slowly pulls out again.

Tony feels spent, sticky, and oddly satisfied as Steve collapses beside him. He shifts onto his side and smiles at Steve, who finally looks finished for the night, damp hair sticking up at odd angles and a stupid grin on his face.

"Thank you," Steve says softly.

Tony laughs. "You don't have to thank me. That was ... really hot."

"Yeah?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Tony agrees, leaning in to press a kiss to Steve's mouth. "We can definitely do that again sometime."

Steve blushes, of all things. In spite of having had four orgasms, in spite of being fucked into the sheets and returning the favor liberally to Tony, he actually manages to look embarrassed.

"I'd like that," he says.

"Me, too."

It is, Tony decides, probably time to look at this situation with Steve as the marvel of modern human engineering that it is, after all.


End file.
